


What a Tease

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, they're such teases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's a damned tease, but so is Gavin.<br/>~<br/>Inspired by that *lovely* little moment in LPM #93</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Tease

It was a going to be a good let’s play. They could feel it. They knew the fans would love it. And Ryan and Gavin, recently having established their deeper relationship, were always making jokes and poking fun at each other, sharing little laughs and inside jokes more and more. The fans seemed to love that too.

After Ryan’s failed attempts at cat burglary, he went back to attempting to play the game fairly… which was boring, quite frankly in his opinion. And when he complained about his misfortune, Gavin made a proposal.

“Ryan, you know how Michael lent me money and charged me interest?” Gavin said, smirking into his mic.

“Yeah…” Ryan replied, turning his head to gaze at Gavin, who was giving Ryan a look without his mouth getting to far from the mic.

“I will give you money if you blow me.” Gavin quipped, and raised an eyebrow to Ryan. Ryan’s eyebrows bounced in response, and Gavin, just like all of Ryan’s fangirls, couldn’t help but blush at the sight of it and giggled to himself.

“Hmm…I’m thinking about it…” Ryan said, getting another giggle out of his boyfriend. “I mean… does it have to be _good_ or can it just be meh?” Ryan said, but it was all that much funnier because they both knew just how good he was at it by now, and the others had a hint of this knowing that they were together, so instantly all of them seemed to hold back a laugh at the commentary.

Later, after they finished recording, Gavin had Ryan alone in the kitchen and came up to hug him from behind. Ryan turned his head and smirked, turning around to press a kiss to his forehead before grabbing a beer from the fridge. “Ry… why you gotta tease me like that?”

“What do you even mean,” Ryan chuckled. “...king of ‘teasing it’, hmm?” Ryan’s smirk widened. “You’re the one who started it anyway!”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Don’t play innocent, you pleb. You got me thinking about you… and…” Gavin started, his hand lowering to run over the front of Ryan’s pants, teasing, then running his finger up to his cheek suddenly before leaning forward for a kiss.

Ryan gave into the kiss, but stopped before Gavin let it get steamy. “Not now, baby.”

Gavin pouted like a little child. “But, _Ryan_!” he whined. Ryan pressed a finger to his lips, then kissed his cheek.

“Save it,” Ryan said quietly into his ear, warm breath and deep tone indicating that he’d make sure to give Gavin what he wanted later, but only if he contained himself at work. Gavin nodded, but his excitement only grew from those two words said so carefully.

“Fuck… I’ll try, but you’re not making it easy…” Gavin said, going over to the fridge to grab himself a beer, when he felt a sharp slap on his ass. He yelped and bumped his head on the door, nearly breaking a glass, causing Ryan to chuckle somewhere in between evil and amused.

“You bloody tease!” Gavin said through his teeth, but before Gavin could get him back, Ryan had ran off towards the studio. He was in plain sight of many people, and Gavin wasn’t daring to try and do something as naughty as he had in his mind right in that moment in front of so many eyes. So, sighing, Gavin retreated back to the office in defeat, his desire wearing off.

Until later, of course… because Ryan’s a damned tease, and so is Gavin.


End file.
